sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Ryushu's Pokemon
These are all the Pokemon that Ryushu the Cat uses! Some probably aren't in alphabetical order, but who cares? #Hoth the Abomasnow #Kinetikus the Alakazam #Brynja the Aggron #Ampere the Ampharos #Kastraliss the Arbok #Liutas the Arcanine #Raudruu the Armaldo #Arktilises the Articuno #Gokyuzu the Aviance #Carmen the Allurarch #Drakath the Baokkii #Kaizer the Beedrill #Kirihana the Bellossom #Chester the Beavigor #Sarvai the Blastoise #Geltora the Blaziken #Hanael the Blissey #Pacha the Boltarisu #Dohtakun the Bronzong #Spettrale the Brutiger #Vitesse the Butterfree #Vulkan the Charizard #Narave the Cherraphim #Amihan the Clefable #Cragen the Cloyster #Naphula the Condorath #Tsukuyomi the Cresselia #Natsuni the Crobat #Rao the Dageki #Kochita the Decimaul #Forsamras the Devouburn #Ziral the Disastound #Ascrod the Doombull #Mokuhana the Doredia #Doryuuzu]] #Balaur the Dragonite #Sasoro the Drapion #Fuwazo the Drifeppelin #Amduscias the Dusknoir #Odoshishi the Elkificent #Zozeon the Electivire #Somnus the Electurnal #Kotasu the Emburtle #Shujo the Empoleon #Ignitus the Entei #Cottina the Erufuun #Cassandra the Espeon #Veze the Exeggutor #Unari the Exploud #Kendoro the Feliferal #Sonya the Femiline #Gandalf the Feraligatr #Fenrir the Flareon #Cyrus the Gallade #Palydovas the Garchomp #Psyche the Gardevoir #Baniti the Gengar #Leraje the Ghoulette #Kilte the Glaceon #Felsen the Golem #Torren the Grandemur #Deannach the Granitoak #Melinda the Grumpig #Arashi the Gryphulap #Ares the Gugalurus #Hydrocide the Gyarados #Urzead the Hariyama #Rawnblade the Heracross #Netirumi the Hippowdon #Lee the Hitmonchan #Chan the Hitmonlee #Yoloc the Hitmontop #Neso the Hiyakkii #Zoratu the Honchkrow #Hecate the Houndaemon #Varjud the Hyenageddon #Gorze the Infernape #Rayvolt the Jolteon #Fangarou the Kangaskhan #Geisterhaft the Karateon #Wysteria the Kojondo #Tixrid the Lapras #Merimoth the Latias #Ashtorek the Latios #Leif the Leafeon #Medea the Lepardas #Shezaga the Lobstrike #Ludwig the Ludicolo #Ukkonen the Luxray #Gressil the Machamp #Hotarare the Madamare #Kolblitz the Magmortar #Jibakoil the Magnezone #Belmont the Malistoat #Rahmat the Mallardojo #Geleira the Manatide #Suzaku the Matriarctic #Charemi the Mediking #Flora the Meganium #Rintan the Mermangler #Capraz the Metagross #Aphrodite the Milotic #Zuiverheid the Mimelord #Soulrane the Mismagius #Majivu the Moltres #Ciseleme the Monsooduck #Garmeil the Mothim #Ralph the Muurando #Breletta the Mushrough #Deraphis the Mustelodor #Cheng the Nageki #Farwolaeth the Necrolion #Lynn the Negativolt #Avhardus the Nidoking #Faleisus the Nidoqueen #Shiruba the Ninetales #Ononokusu]] #Oobemu]] #Helene the Owlescent #Terrador the Pachydoom #Tochukaso the Parasect #Pandizzy]] #Rawnspike the Pinsir #Gero the Politoed #Vodeni the Poliwrath #Zebulun the Porygon-Z #Mynn the Positivolt #Gongon the Primeape #Absinthe the Psychitsune #Korhado the Qwilpike #Shingai the Raichu #Zygoren the Raikou #Valkyrie the Rampardos #Cheval the Rapidash #Rhosyn the Raptorvine #Nezumi the Ratestroy #Valtiel the Rayquaza #Koori the Regice #Colossus the Regigigas #Ganseko the Regirock #Kotetsu the Registeel #Runefaust the Reptacier #Zagano the Reuspinne #Gigaroth the Rhyperior #Brutus the Roobushin #Juniper the Roserade #Darol the Rubigeist #Lakoum the Salamence #Sandy the Sandelstrom #Jukain the Sceptile #Mokaan the Scizor #Nakami the Scyther #Navegar the Sharkiathan #Retatsu the Shifrty #Matahari the Sirabbit #Pommy the Simianab #Selvasti the Slowking #Stralucire the Slowqueen #Slogra the Sludgernaut #Haganeru the Steelix #Poseidon the Swampert #Tabitha the Tabunne #Lonkero the Tentacruel #Naphtali the Togekiss #Kogen the Torterra #Infisere the Toxeon #Artemis the Tsunamzel #Kagemusho the Typhlosion #Visoravan the Tyranitar #Tenebre the Umbreon #Aurinko the Ursaring #Bystrina the Valentisc #Azmelda the Vaporeon #Okade the Venusaur #Alcyone the Vespiquen #Utsureki the Victreebel #Zarazan the Viprattle #Adiere the Vuljina #Hoeruo the Wailord #Hurikale the Wargle #Kiefer the Waruvial #Smaug the Weezing #Puff the Wigglytuff #Skarr the Wyvernawk #Kalikasan the Yanakkii #Uraganas the Yanmega #Xokkanti the Zapdos #Athena the Zapimera #Zann the Zephyrgoose #Pancaran the Zodiacario #Maliseer the Zoroark #Jengi the Zuruzukin Category:Groups Category:Hero Groups Category:Pokemon